


Weekend at Jimmy's

by Raze Flyn (tlanon)



Series: loose end verse [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-28
Updated: 2010-08-28
Packaged: 2019-11-13 08:33:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18028367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tlanon/pseuds/Raze%20Flyn
Summary: Started just post season 5, writers block then  hit and lasted until Season 6 came and destroyed my desire to write supernatural fiction. This was the other half of The Last loose end showing what was happening with Sam who was visiting a separated from Castiel Jimmy Novak at the time.





	Weekend at Jimmy's

**Author's Note:**

> First comments are screened and will never be read so please don't leave any. I don't even log into this account except when I'm adding older works simply so anyone who may be interested in them may read them.
> 
> I do not edit these fics this is simply archiving so all original mistakes are preserved Be Warned.
> 
> This fic has been backdated as close to its original publication date as I can get. This was actually never published but I know about when it was written so I gave it the same date as the second part of last loose end.

Weekend at Jimmy’s  
Prologue:

Sam stared at the small house in Pontiac Illinois before looking down at the slip of paper where Missouri had written the address she’d seen in her head. He wasn't sure who could possibly live here that could answer his questions as the only person they knew from here was most likely dead.

It was only a week ago he’d somehow escaped hell and found himself staring at his brother through a window sitting down to a family dinner. He’d been unable to make himself go up to the door of Lisa’s house and let Dean know he was okay. He simply couldn’t risk ruining Dean’s chance of happiness if there was anything sinister about his return. 

He’d headed off into the night eventually making his way back to Lawrence where he’d looked up Missouri Mosely and she’d managed to point him in the direction of this address telling him he’d find his answers there. She’d also scolded him for not staying in touch and compared him unfavorably to his father for not telling Dean he was back. He was just glad she’d agreed not to call his brother and rat him out.

He frowned and headed up onto the porch approaching the door cautiously he paused before knocking considering that perhaps it would be better to scope the place out for a few days and find out as much as he could about who lived here. He pushed that concern aside as he knocked quickly. He needed answers and the sooner the better.

The door opened shortly and he stepped back in surprise as he was staring at a familiar face. “Cas?” He couldn’t believe the angel was standing in front of him as he clearly remembered Lucifer blowing him apart.

“No, Jimmy,” the shorter man said irritably. Now that he’d said it he could see the differences between the angel and the apparently resurrected vessel standing in front of him. “What are you doing here?” 

“A psychic gave me this address and said I could find out why I wasn’t in hell anymore here,” He said quickly trying to figure out how Jimmy could be alive and well when he knew Castiel was dead. “How are you even alive?” 

“Raphael brought me back,” Jimmy said with a frown. “You might as well come inside and I’ll call Castiel to answer your questions.” He followed Jimmy inside still not entirely sure what was going on. He felt even more confused when Jimmy picked up his cell phone off the desk as that wasn’t what he thought Jimmy meant by call Castiel.

He was about to ask when apparently Castiel answered as Jimmy said darkly. “Sam Winchester just showed up wanting to know why he isn’t in hell anymore.” He watched as Jimmy’s face got even darker as he listened to Castiel’s response. “No, Dean isn’t with him just get over here and explain thing to him.” He couldn’t help but notice there was plenty of venom in Jimmy’s voice when he said his brothers name. 

“What do you mean your busy?” Jimmy yelled suddenly and then began to pace back and fourth. He was considering asking Jimmy for the phone when Jimmy spoke again in a weary tone. “Fine I’ll tell him but make it soon.” Jimmy snapped the phone shut and said quietly. “He told me to tell you to stay here and he’d be here as soon as possible but it might take a few days.” 

He found himself staring dumbfounded as Jimmy turned and headed deeper into his house and eventually returning with two beers. “Here,” the other man said handing him one and then draining half his own in one go. “You can sleep on the couch until Castiel gets done with whatever he’s doing.” He starts to object but Jimmy just shakes his head. “I’m all alone here anyway so it doesn’t matter.”

He didn’t like the way that sounded and he wondered where Amelia and Claire Novak were not to mention who Castiel was wearing since it obviously wasn’t Jimmy any longer. He decided not to ask those questions yet he needed time to think about how to ask before he did.

Day One

Attempting to sleep on Jimmy’s couch was an exercise in frustration. It was too short and no where near comfortable enough to let him ignore that fact. He finally gave up around midnight and climbed down onto the floor it was hard but at least he could stretch out fully. He still thought it was worth it even after a sleepy Jimmy had stepped on him early in the morning. 

He noticed as he set down to breakfast that Jimmy had already shaved and tamed his hair leaving it laying flat and well managed on his head. He couldn’t help but wonder why he’d gone to the trouble when he was dressed in an old blue t-shirt and torn jeans. “Can you tell me who Castiel is wearing now?” He asked hesitating slightly.

“He’s still wearing my old body or at least a version of it,” Jimmy said with a bitter laugh. “I wasn’t brought back a few days ago, Sam, I’ve been back for months.” He couldn’t help but stare at that revelation. 

“How, why?” He found himself asking the former vessel and then to make matters worse he put his foot in his mouth and blurted out a question he still didn’t know how to ask properly. “If that’s true then where’s Amelia and Claire why aren’t they here with you?”

“Amelia and I are in the process of getting a divorce,” Jimmy said after a moment. “I am converting an old Office into a bedroom for Claire once we work out visitation rights.” He felt guilty for asking and was about to make some excuse to leave when Jimmy spoke up again. “Your brother doesn’t know you’re here does he?”

“No,” he said trying not to think to hard about that. “I didn’t want to interrupt his happiness with Lisa until I knew for sure there wasn’t anything dangerous about my return.” He didn’t add that even if it wasn’t dangerous he wasn’t sure if he should tell Dean he was back or not.

“So he’s with the really bendy yoga instructor with the kid now,” Jimmy said absentmindedly. He found himself reaching into his pocket for Holy water and throwing it in Jimmy’s face before he could stop himself. “That wasn’t necessary.” Jimmy said after a moment.

“Sorry, but you shouldn’t know that,” he said warily. He was disturbed when Jimmy began to laugh about the whole thing. “You need to explain right now?” He began to feel for his gun just in case Jimmy wasn’t what he appeared to be. 

“Alright,” Jimmy said finally getting his laughter under control. “I need to get started on painting Claire’s room though as I have to finish it today because the store’s bringing the furniture I bought tomorrow.” He smiled bitterly. “I’ll tell you how I know way too damn much about your brother while I paint.”

A short while later he found himself watching as Jimmy went about painting. He gave into the same impulse that caused him to ask Bobby if he kissed Crowley and asked about the way too neat hair for painting. “Why did you fix your hair if your going to paint?” He knew he should be asking about Jimmy’s knowledge of Dean but like with Bobby and Crowley’s deal it just came out. He reminded himself that he was definitely not thinking about Bobby being gone.

“I want to look like me,” Jimmy said frowning, “not him.” He understood at once what Jimmy meant and felt like a bit of an ass for asking so he offered to help with the painting. “Just grab a brush then,” Jimmy said in response.

“I suppose I should start at the beginning,” Jimmy said once they were at work spreading pale yellow paint on the walls. “I woke up in heaven reliving the day Claire was born,” Jimmy smiled as he said it. “I then spent the next few weeks revisiting all the happy moments of my life even some I wouldn’t have thought would be allowed in heaven.” Sam wondered briefly what he meant by that but decided not ask he’d pried enough and he wanted to know how Jimmy knew about Lisa.

“Anyway I was in the middle of one those memories when Raphael showed up looking pissed,” he laughed slightly. “I thought he was going to smite me for replaying such a sinful memory at first but it turned out he was just furious with Castiel and your brother.”

“They trapped him once,” Sam found himself saying. “Dean told me about it when he told me about how to trap an angel.” Jimmy nodded as if he knew which once again unnerved him. “So what happened then?”

“He took me to where they were questioning Anna,” Sam knew from Jimmy’s stress on questioning that it really meant torture. “Raphael showed me what happens when an angel inhabits a vessel without a soul by pulling the little old lady out of Anna’s body for a few seconds before putting her back.” Jimmy shuddered and Sam frowned at the idea of Anna possessing a little old lady. “It wasn’t pretty and that’s why Raphael had come to see me.” He laughed. “Castiel wasn’t following the rules his grace wasn’t breaking into pieces as it inhabited soulless sinful flesh.”

“Basically Raphael was convinced that somehow Lucifer had forged a connection between my soul and Castiel’s grace,” he said shaking his head. “He refused to believe Castiel’s theory of who had done it.” Sam understood as they’d had trouble believing it until it had been confirmed by Joshua. “He told me if Zachariah’s gambit failed then I would be returned to my family on earth to insure Castiel fell no matter how long it took.” He glanced over at Sam, “Then they’d capture him and make him tell them where you and Dean were.” He frowned then and almost snarled out the rest. “The dicks then took it one step to far and told me if I didn’t agree to this they’d have to seal off my heaven and destroy Castiel’s entire vessel line so there was no escape for him.” Sam instantly got the threat they’d have killed Claire if he didn’t agree.

“The worst part is I’d have agreed anyway,” Jimmy said sadly. “Anything to see Amelia and Claire again they were my whole world.” He smiled then and said, “Zachariah’s plan didn’t work so I was brought back to life and thought I had my life back.” He laughed bitterly, “The dicks fixed everything we got to come home to Pontiac and I even got my job back.” He then turned a sad look on Sam. “Unfortunately I was still connected to Castiel which gave me an all access pass into his head every time I went to sleep.”

“From the moment I closed my eyes until I opened them again I experienced everything he thought, felt and did.” Jimmy looked at him after saying that and Sam found he couldn’t imagine it. “Most of it I don’t remember thankfully but the things he thought about a lot kind of got burned into my head.” He laughed, “And he thought about your brother a lot, and I don’t mean just how he is now but his whole life from beginning to the present.”

Sam could only stare at Jimmy as he processed that revelation. “So I guess you know a lot about me too?” He wasn’t sure if he wanted Jimmy to answer yes or no. He’d come to think of Cas as a friend but the idea of Cas examining his entire life in his head scared him.

“Not as much as your brother you are only Castiel’s friend after all,” Jimmy said with a snort. “He’s not completely and utterly in love with you like he is your brother.” Sam stopped painting and just stared at Jimmy in shock at that bombshell. 

He found himself unable to process that information. “Please tell me your kidding?” He asked vaguely hoping that last statement was just some attempt at a really bad joke on Jimmy’s part. 

Jimmy just laughed bitterly. “No joke he’s in love with your brother.” He just stared at Jimmy as if he was crazy this had to be a joke. “What’s the big deal its not like you don’t consider yourself bisexual anyway.” 

He stepped back in shock from Jimmy’s casual mention of something he really hadn’t thought about in years. “That was just in college,” he said and at Jimmy’s knowing look. “Okay after getting back on the road it was just easier to play it straight to avoid having Dean freak out on me.”

“He wouldn’t freak out,” Jimmy says with a smug tone obviously enjoying his discomfort. “He’s known since you fooled around with that creepy goth boy in your sophomore year of highschool.” That just made the entire situation even more horrifying.

“I’ve got to go,” He said to the other man as he dropped the paintbrush into the bucket and fled the room. He thought he heard Jimmy apologizing but he just needed to get some space and think about things.

XXXX

Jimmy couldn’t help but feel a bit guilty about how he’d handled that situation. He could have been a lot nicer than to use his knowledge of Sam to do that but he hadn’t liked Sam’s reaction to learning that about Castiel. His feelings about the angel who was currently flying around looking like his twin brother were complicated but he understood how the angel felt about Dean at least. He understood because it was the same way he felt about Amelia even though there marriage would soon be over he’d always love her and want her to be okay.

He attempted to focus on painting Claire’s room. He needed it done by tomorrow as he’d already paid extra to have the furniture delivered on a Sunday. He hoped she’d like the room when he showed it to her next weekend just before he and Amelia were supposed to sit down with their lawyers to discuss custody arrangements. He hoped Sam would be gone by then as he thought Amelia might freak out to see either of the Winchester’s again. 

He realized he’d painted over the same spot for the fifth time when he sighed and cleaned up the paint. He’d go find Sam and apologize as he was obviously starting to dwell on feeling guilty about how he’d acted again. There were other reasons but he didn’t particularly want to think about them at the moment.

He wasn’t surprised to see that Sam had completely left the house. He was glad to see that his small bag was beside the couch still. He wouldn’t want to explain to Castiel why Sam had disappeared whenever he popped in. As if sensing his thoughts his phone began to ring. A quick glance at the id revealed Castiel’s number. “Jimmy, I need to know if Sam is still present in your home.”

“He’s not here at the moment but his stuff is so I’m sure he’ll be back,” He said annoyed at how little time for pleasantries Castiel had. “If you want to pop over here and wait for him you can.” He really hoped Castiel would so he didn’t have to put up with Sam in his home for much longer.

“I cannot as my ability to transport myself is currently gone,” Castiel stated simply. “I will arrive within the next few days by other means please do not let Sam leave your home until I arrive.” He was about to ask what the angel meant by other means but Castiel hung up on him.

XXXX

Sam glanced at the street sign as he made his second circuit around the block. He’d simply needed to do something and so far that had manifested as trying to out walk his thoughts. He kept wondering if all those jabs from Dean about him being a big girl hid any malice about things he’d never managed to tell him. 

He had always meant to tell him some day after college when he’d accepted himself but there had never been a right time. At first it had been mourning Jess, searching for their dad and getting revenge on the demon. Then dad had died and a few weeks later Dean had dropped the bombshell about what their father said. After that came Dean’s deal and the apocalypse so there hadn’t been many moments to tell him. Now he learned from the guy Cas used to use as a meat suit that his brother had already known.

He wondered how he could have thought Dean wouldn’t catch on to what was going on with him and Jeremy. He could still remember how easy it was to make friends with the goth outcast because they both had issues with their dads. He could also remember how much Dean didn’t like him and how often Dean had said that Jeremy looked like a girl.

Jeremy really had been extremely pretty for a guy and that’s what probably led to the initial attraction but he’d enjoyed having someone to bitch about his dad with more than his looks. He could still remember their big talk about how someday they’d get away form their dads and live the lives they really wanted. He hoped Jeremy at least had succeeded. He couldn’t quiet remember who had made the first move but he did remember their few fumbling attempts at doing things together. 

He had no idea when Dean had caught on but now that he knew he had he could finally understand why Dean had pushed him to date the girl in the next town. He couldn’t even remember much about her not even her name but Dean had kept pushing him saying she was known to be easy. He had just never been able to be as quick to love em and leave em as his brother. 

He’d done a bit of that in college though when he first go there. He’d been lonely and willing bodies made it easier at least until he’d nearly failed a test and resolved not to loose his scholarship. After that it had only been Brady for a while who he met when he joined a queer student organization. They had bonded over being only a little bit bisexual and fooled around a bit until after he came back from break a different person which he absolutely was not going to think about. 

It was hard not to though because his history with Brady was tied up in his history with Jess. He could still remember the smile she’d given him after Brady had made a joke about how they should have a threesome and he’d said Jess was all he needed. He’d been honest with her from the beginning about the fact he had some history with guys. It had been extremely easy to tell her about that part of his life even when he couldn’t tell her his other secrets.

Jess had been great about it and even rented gay porn a few times telling him they both could enjoy it. Of course they’d had their rough patches every couple did though he tried not to think about them now. He wondered if that’s what his dad had done and didn’t like the comparison as he heard Missouri’s lecture in his head again.

He saw Jimmy’s house coming into view again. He’d go inside and make an excuse to go get a motel room. He’d just let Jimmy send Castiel over to his room instead of staying any longer he didn’t want to be there anymore.

“Castiel, called while you were out,” Jimmy said as he entered the living room to find the former vessel waiting for him. “He said he couldn’t teleport anymore and he’d be here in a few days by other means.”

“What other means?” He asked wondering if Cast was going to take the bus again. He also wondered what could short out Cas’ ability to teleport. He just hoped Cas wasn’t going to involve Dean in all of this. 

“He didn’t say probably the bus or something,” Jimmy said before looking solemn. “I’m sorry about using what I know about you like that.” He got up and paced around the room. “I shouldn’t be using what I know about you and your brother to pick at you it’s not fair since you know nothing about me.” He stopped pacing and looked right at Sam and said, “I’ll try not to let slip anything else you don’t know about Cas or your brother okay?”

“Alright,” he said accepting the other mans apology though he was still unsure if he should stay here but he didn’t bring it up. “We should get back to painting if you really mean to have it done today.”

The unfortunate truth was it didn’t take too long to actually paint the room once they weren’t discussing Jimmy’s intimate knowledge of him and Dean. All too soon the walls were coated and Jimmy was throwing a frozen pizza on for lunch. “I’d have thought it would be hamburgers,” he said joking trying to break the silence when Jimmy froze. “Oh shit you saw the famine thing,” he said apologetically.

“Yeah,” Jimmy said with a strained expression on his face. “I still love red meat but someone else has to prepare it.” He shuddered as he opened the fridge and produced two beers. “I can’t look at red meat anymore without feeling sick.”

They lapsed into silence again as the food cooked. He found his mind wandering back toward what he’d been thinking of earlier. He saw Jimmy watching him and blurted out the first thing he could think of. “I kind of feel really bad for Cas.” It was a lie but a good one as Jimmy actually laughed.

“Don’t feel bad for Castiel, Sam.” Jimmy got up to check the pizza. “He isn’t human and doesn’t look at unrequited love the same way most folks do.” Jimmy pulled it out and set it on a rack to cool a few minutes before cutting. “The only thing Dean can do to really hurt him is fail to live up to the faith he puts in him.” Sam remembered Cas during the time Dean nearly said yes and gets it. 

He is then promptly jealous of Dean because Castiel is to Dean everything he thought Ruby was to him and Dean would never even know it. “I’m sorry what was that?” He forced himself to pay attention once he realized Jimmy had been saying something.

“I was saying I should probably tell you something to put us on equal footing,” Jimmy said a bit self consciously. “That memory I mentioned earlier the one I thought Raphael would smite me for,” he paused, “well that was of me as a stoned seventeen year old giving my best friend a blow job.” Sam just stared he couldn’t believe it he wanted to ask but just kept staring. “I sometimes wonder if Castiel inherited my sexuality when he got my body.” Jimmy looked kind of green. “I mean I’d always done my damndest to repress any bisexual leanings because I believed everything on the 700 club.”

Sam was once again rendered shell shocked and found himself once again asking something he didn’t really want to know. “Is there anyone else I know who is bi gay or whatever,” he asked tired from getting blind sided twice in one day. He didn’t miss Jimmy flinching and he knew there had to be some one. “It’s not Bobby is it?” He was flashing back on Crowley mentioning tongue.

“It’s not my place to tell you,” Jimmy said obviously trying to change the subject. “I shouldn’t even know it’s only cause of some supernatural weirdness that I even know these things.” He just stared at Jimmy giving him his best commanding look. He didn’t want to spend the next few hours trying to guess who it could be. “Alright it’s your brother he has probably slept with more guys than you have.”

“No fucking way,” he said angrily. “I’d know if Dean was also into guys he can barely keep it in his pants around girls he likes.” Jimmy was obviously crazy which made all the rest of what he told probably just a freaking coincidence. He ignored the small voice in his head that wanted mention Dean’s fixation on Dr. Sexy and the fact his siren had been male.

“Don’t look at me like I’m crazy,” Jimmy said darkly and Sam felt a moment of guilt. “I shouldn’t be telling you this about your brother but I will.” He finished his beer in a single swallow and then looked back at Sam. “You’re brother freaked out when he found out you were with Jeremy because he’d been doing his best to ignore his equal opportunity libido to focus on girls.” He still couldn’t believe it. “That’s why he pushed that bimbo in the next town at you so hard he was trying to fix you,” Jimmy laughed a bit. “After seeing how not into her you were he decided so long as you were happy he didn’t care.” 

Sam had been thinking about the girl earlier so it was getting harder to hang onto his new Jimmy is crazy theory. “It turns out Sam that Dean was okay with anyone else being bi or gay but not him he had to be just like your dad.” That unfortunately made a lot of sense to Sam and he could easily see his brother thinking that.

“You said he’d been with guys though?” He felt so stupid asking Jimmy about his brothers sex life but part of him insisted that he’d never hear this from Dean. He felt guilty using Jimmy’s knowledge to find this stuff out.

“Yeah,” Jimmy said with a frown. “I’ll tell you about his first time but then I’m done talking about your brother.” He wasn’t sure he wanted to know about his brothers first gay experience but he could never ask Dean about any of this. “Did you know your dad took off on a month long bender after you left for Stanford?”

“No I didn’t,” He said feeling the old guilt where Dean was concerned. “Dean doesn’t like to talk about what things were like with him and dad at first.” He had always assumed that dad went on hunting like always and Dean had been the good soldier like always but now he wasn’t sure.

“Dean, was cracking up after a few days not sure if he should go drag you home, stay put or try to find your dad.” Sam could see it and the twinge of old guilt got worse. “He was saved from going stir crazy by a call from Pastor Jim about a job a few towns over involving a haunted bike trail.”

Sam felt a pang of longing for the days when hunts were mainly limited to haunted bike trail type of things. “He wasn’t really in shape to be hunting alone and ended up getting a civilian mixed up in the whole ordeal.” Jimmy grinned slightly. “A really hot guy who’d been cycling in the area and once the ghost was gone he offered to buy your brother a drink and Dean accepted.” Jimmy’s smile faded as he went on. “Next morning Dean woke up in bed with a guy for the first time.”

Sam could imagine how freaked out his brother would have been about that. “I take it Dean had a major freak out about being with a guy?” He was expecting confirmation but Jimmy just shook his head no. “Your saying Dean didn’t flip out and have a giant gay panic episode?”

“Not then,” Jimmy said. “You’re brother decided that since you and your dad had left him there was no reason not to do what ever he wanted.” He couldn’t picture Dean ever doing that. “He stayed with the guy for about two weeks trying a lot of things he’d never gotten to really indulge in as a teenager even got his ear pieced.” 

“So what happened?” He was still trying to picture it and couldn’t. Dean had never rebelled all throughout their teenage years he’d been devoted to doing whatever dad wanted. He couldn’t really picture what Jimmy was telling him.

“Well the day after he tried ecstacy for the first time your dad called,” Jimmy said sadly. “He yelled at Dean a lot accusing him of abandoning the family and the mission just like you did.” That Sam could see as it sounded like his dad. “Dean assured him he hadn’t and told him he had done a hunt for Pastor Jim.” Sam wanted to ask what happened with the guy but he knew even before Jimmy told him. “So once your dad told him to haul ass to meet up with him he took his earing out told the guy goodbye and hit the road never looking back.” 

Jimmy got up and got himself another beer. “It was on his way to meet up with your dad that he had the big freak out and eventually decided to only sleep with guys when he was at least a state away from anyone who knew him.”

Jimmy stopped talking after that and they just set there drinking for the next hour in silence. He tried to avoid thinking about how screwed up it was that he and his brother had lived together constantly for the last five years and they’d both been attempting to hide things from each other. Of course there had been other things they’d kept hidden from each other but at least the reasons for those things had made sense at the time.

“Do you think Dean could ever return Cas’ feelings?” He didn’t know what made him ask it was just easier than continuing to dwell on issues. He’d always sort of marveled at how Dean had finally made an actual friend in Cas since Dean had always been terrible at it.

“Frankly, I think Castiel would be better off if he fell for someone else.” Jimmy had a slight slur to his voice as if the beer had made him a bit tipsy. “I mean Dean is so broken inside that I doubt he’s even capable of having a successful relationship ever again.”

“Dean isn’t broken,” he wasn’t sure why he felt the need to defend his brother again. “I mean sure he’s had a rough time the last few years but we all have.” There was also the fact Dean was doing very well with Lisa right now.

“Yes, he is,” Jimmy said and then quietly continued, “All of us who went through that whole stupid mess of an apocalypse are.” He frowned as it hit him that Jimmy was probably right. “I still love Amelia more than anything but I’m too broken to ever fix things with her so it’s best if I just let her go.” Jimmy laughed bitterly after a moment and then said, “I bet the yoga instructor will kick Dean out within a month.”

“She won’t,” He said feeling the impulse to punch Jimmy in the face. “Things have to work out Dean deserves a happy ending.” He got the impression that Jimmy didn’t agree but he thankfully kept this mouth shut. “I think we need to change the subject I don’t know why I even asked about Dean and Cas.”

“Because it’s fucking awkward sitting here.” He couldn’t help but laugh at Jimmy’s out of no where statement. “Screw it there are better things we could be doing than just sitting here dwelling on shit we can’t change.” 

He didn’t get a chance to ask the other man what he meant before Jimmy was out of his seat and around the table kissing him suddenly. He hadn’t kissed another man in years and he was surprised at himself for kissing back just as furiously as Jimmy.

**Author's Note:**

> That's what I'd written before writers block and eventually Season 6's bad writing killed my desire to finish it.


End file.
